This disclosure relates to bonded structures having a robust interface that can withstand elevated temperature processing conditions without delamination.
A bonded structure, such as a silicon die that is bonded to a substrate, typically includes multiple layers of metals that bond the die and the substrate together and provide thermal transfer between the die and package. Manufacturers of such bonded structures typically fabricate the structure at processing temperatures that do not exceed 300° C.